Empty Promise
by the spooky soup
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive becomes depressed after his parents death, so he calls upon his older sister, the 20 year old Iris, to return from her business in Austria. She immediately comes to comfort her little brother, and help with his work as the Queen's Guard Dog. What happens when she suspects more of the crimson eyed butler than her brother has led on? Sebastian X OC


The Phantomhive Manor was quiet in the evening. The staff was settled for the night, and Lord Phantomhive was in his study with his ever-present butler.

"Young Master, you should retire for the night. You do have that meeting with the Queen's aide tomorrow," Sebastian reminded.

Ciel scowled. "You know how much I despise Ash Landers," he said.

"You and I both," Sebastian stated with a matching scowl. "But, it is a necessity. He claims to have a new mission from the Queen."

"I know of my duties Sebastian," Ciel stated with a scolding tone.

"Of course My Lord," Sebastian said with a deep bow. "I am simply reminding you."

"I do not need your reminder," Ciel said. "May _I_ remind _you _that at this moment, I am in charge."

"Of course My Lord. Until the very end, you are in command. I am loyal to –" Sebastian was cut off by a sharp knocking on the front door on the floor below. "Who could that be?" he mumbled to himself.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ciel asked, sounding annoyed. He was annoyed in fact. "Or are you going to get the door?"

"Of course My Lord," Sebastian repeated, and turned to the door of the study. Once descending the stairs, he made the short journey to the front door. As he opened it he found himself staring at a young maiden with golden blonde hair, pale skin, and steel blue eyes. She was dressed in a traditional blue Victorian dress to compliment her eyes.

"May I help you m'lady?" Sebastian asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, I am here to see Ciel Phantomhive," the girl said, unusually using his first name. She appeared to have rushed to the Manor as if at short notice.

"Of course… who should I tell him is here?" Sebastian asked.

"Iris Phantomhive," the girl said flatly.

"…Phantomhive?" Sebastian questioned. He had never heard of an _Iris_ Phantomhive.

"Yes," Iris answered, sounding like she'd been answering this question her whole life. "I am his older sister. I was on business in Austria, but Ciel demanded I come here."

Ciel hadn't told Sebastian that. "Please come in Lady Phantomhive, I shall go and fetch him," he said, and turned around to make his way back up to the study. Iris stood in the parlor with her hands clasped in front of her as she glanced around the mansion.

"It's been so long…" she mumbled to herself. Iris had never been in the new mansion, only the old one that had burned down. Though, there wasn't anything different about this one, except everything was new.

Ciel's voice from the top of the stairs brought her out of thought. "Iris," he gasped, and hurried down the stairs. The Phantomhive girl embraced her brother in a tight hug.

"Ciel," she said in the same quiet tone. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, and pushed him away, examining him. Her eyes fell to the black eye patch covering his right eye. "Ciel, what happened?" she asked, and made a move as if to remove the patch. Ciel reached up, and gently stopped her hand.

"It is nothing," he assured. "I thought you would not be arriving here until tomorrow?"

Iris ignored Ciel trying to change the subject and smirked. "I can work miracles for you brother."

Sebastian took a step closer to the two. "Forgive my interruption, but my Master was about to retire for the night before your arrival. Perhaps we should continue this reunion in the morning."

Ciel sighed, and started to protest when Iris interrupted. "No Ciel, he is right. It is late… who is he anyway? I have never seen him."

"Him? Oh, that is Sebastian Michaelis, just a butler," Ciel said. "I hired him after you left." Most wouldn't have noticed the harsh tone in Ciel's voice, but Iris did. He thought she abandoned him, not even returning for their parents' funeral. The truth was, she couldn't come back, or she would have lost it. She had to stay away.

"Shall I show you to the guest room?" Sebastian asked.

"No thank you. I have my own," Iris said. She had one indeed; her old room she hadn't been in for at least four years. She said a quick good night to her brother, then made her way up the stairs.

"Why she is a peculiar one," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel smiled."Yes indeed… Quite peculiar."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow start, but things will get better when Ash Landers comes! At least I hope they will. The next chapter should be much longer.**

**I love reviews more than Sebastian loves cats! So don't forget to leave one!**


End file.
